Animales
by Tainted Princess
Summary: Tal vez pienses que puedes esconderte, pero puedo oler tu esencia a kilómetros.


Como el gran Jack Sparrow dijo: "Yo no respondo por esta locura…"

* * *

Muchos darían por hecho mi falta de cordura, sin embargo yo conozco la situación mejor que nadie, yo la conozco a _ella_ mejor que nadie.

Una persona demente diría una infinidad de disparates, concentrando sus acciones en un simple arranque torpe y no pre-meditado; pero yo no, yo puedo expresar con total razonamiento y lógica lo que sucede y todo lo que he planeado y calculado fría y hábilmente. Un demente no podría hacer esto.

* * *

Siempre había pensado que ese trabajo más que ser sucio era un tanto _espiritual_. Todos somos animales, tenemos la misma sangre y el mismo color carmín debajo de la piel cubriendo el músculo punzante. ¿Por qué teníamos que convertirnos en esto en lugar de seguir en la naturaleza como todo lo demás? Siento una repulsión hacia las especies de las que estoy rodeada mayor que la poca o casi nula que siento al cortar estos trozos de carne, porque finalmente eso somos, simplemente trozos de carne podrida cubriéndonos en ropas para ocultar nuestra desgracia, si estuviésemos colgados en los ganchos que tenemos en la parte trasera de la tienda y fuésemos conscientes de lo verdaderamente hermoso oculto tras todas las capas de piel que en esos momentos me encontraba destrozando - _embelleciendo-_ por fin podríamos comprender el sentido que tiene la vida, el cual si yo fuese una demente no comprendería tan bien como lo hago.

Todo empezó cuando _ella_ entró a la tienda. No me interesaba realmente quién entraba y quién no por lo que nunca quitaba mis ojos del cuchillo en mi mano y de la carne destazada. Pero esta ocasión fue diferente. Por alguna razón, que he llegado a concluir se trata de uno de los instintos que todavía tengo primarios y animales, volví la vista hacia la entrada donde la divisé decidiendo qué parte del animal comprar.

Por primera vez en mi vida consideré hermoso a algo que tenía piel cubriéndolo.

Tan solo estaba ahí, parada, con su fulgurante cabello sublimemente carmín, su ligera sonrisa en esos labios incitándote a morderlos; sus shorts increíblemente cortos, una camisa de tirantes sencilla y otra de mangas cortas a cuadros rojos hasta la cintura; y solo así logró cambiar toda mi filosofía en menos de un instante: ahora lo horrible eran esas telas encima de ella, cubriendo esa hermosa piel bronceada y ese cuerpo tan descaradamente deseable; su ignorancia hacia mi escrutinio e intenciones la asemejaban a un lindo conejito jugando en el borde del escondite del lobo, ingenuo de lo que podría pasarle si diese un paso en falso.

Aunque intentaba apartar la vista no lo conseguía. Experimenté una de las sensaciones más indescriptibles de mi vida. Me sentí en contacto con mi animal interno. Por fin pude dejar de sentirme putrefacta y supe en ese momento que ella y yo éramos las únicas acercadas a la perfección, pues ambas teníamos esa conexión con nuestra naturaleza salvaje que todos debimos haber conservado.

Una vez entendido aquello caí en la cuenta de que empezaba a desarrollar una clase de atracción sumamente fuerte hacia esa chica, demasiado profunda y abrumadora como para ser controlada. Yo, al ser una persona de razón, por desgracia, pensé en todo lo que conllevaba esto que sentía. ¿Por qué habría desarrollado este instinto hacia ella, habiendo tantos escrúpulos que intervenían además de la moral? ¿Por qué tendría algo que no estaba bien? Porque no estaba bien, ¿cierto?

 _ **Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down, eat you alive**_

Cuando salió de la tienda comprendí que en realidad no era mi culpa, sino de ella. La pequeña criaturita es la que provoca a la bestia al jugar frente a su madriguera. Supe que aquella chica lo había hecho para incitarme, tal vez subconscientemente, pero siguiendo aquella conexión animal que ambas teníamos. Me vi inmersa en un juego del gato y el ratón… no, en un juego del conejo y el lobo y con este pensamiento es que una revelación racional y tan clara como el agua llegó a mí.

 _Yo_ era la _depredadora_ , _ella_ mi _presa._

 _ **Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals…**_

* * *

Ahora me encuentro fuera de su ventana, bajo el constante golpeteo de la lluvia cayendo sobre mi chaqueta y nublando mi vista un poco.

Como todo buen depredador he seguido a mi presa, he aprendido de sus movimientos y estudiado su comportamiento. Su nombre es Caterina, pero le gusta que la llamen Cat, y su apellido es Valentine. No podría ser más parecida a una presa aunque lo intentara. Siempre es tan alegre, tan dulce e ingenua. Su piel siempre tiene ese brillo especial que descontrola mis instintos y me hace preguntarme una y otra vez cómo se sentirá el recorrerla con mis dedos, el estrujarla, el morderla y probarla, una y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

Estoy como un halcón vigilando a su presa desde la distancia, pero siempre volando a la vista de todos e incluso de su objetivo, quien se esfuerza por huir sin saber que eso lo hace aún más apetitoso.

 _ **Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent from miles**_

Puedo verla perfectamente y le estoy dando una libertad que no debería tener, pues si ella lo quisiera podría simplemente dirigir su vista hacia afuera y encontrarse con mi presencia, y sin embargo no lo hace, me provoca, lo hace a propósito, yo lo sé.

Estoy decidida, algún día la tendré entre mis garras.

Sigo con mis agudos ojos el recorrido de sus ropas, haciéndome envidiarlas: primero se deshace de su camisa y esta le acaricia el torso y los brazos suavemente; luego, siguen sus shorts -puesto que siempre los usa o a veces faldas- lamiendo toda la longitud de sus largas y cremosas piernas. Y es ahí cuando se detiene, se mira al espejo -tentándome deliberadamente- que está al lado de la ventana y se queda ahí durante unos momentos que parecen eternos. Después cierra las cortinas y estoy segura de que es entonces cuando se deshace de las últimas dos prendas, burlándose de mí.

Como todas las veces mientras realiza su espectáculo saco de mi bolsillo mi teléfono y tomo fotos, muchas, muchas fotos. Esto no se compara con el trabajo de un vulgar y demente acosador, no, yo simplemente hago esto por instinto, porque no puedo ir en contra de mi naturaleza, no por una obsesión banal e idiota. He ahí la diferencia: ella sabe que está siendo cazada, de eso no me cabe duda, así como también sabe que soy yo quien la caza.

 _ **Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals…**_

* * *

Una vez que todo termina regreso a mi casa, donde como siempre mi madre está fuera probablemente ebria y teniendo sexo con un desconocido y mi padre… si alguna vez lo ven, salúdenlo.

Estar así me reconforta, en serio, una persona demente no lo soportaría pero yo soy racional y abrazo las cosas buenas de la vida, como la soledad. Además, gracias a la falta de presencias aquí, el sótano se ha convertido en el lugar donde tengo todas y cada una de las fotos que le tomado a Cat.

Estando en la relativa oscuridad solo interrumpida por la iluminación especial dándole a todo un toque rojo me siento abrumada, como un león dando vueltas en su cueva mientras piensa en lo hambriento que se siente, muriendo por degustar la suave carne del indefenso animal al que ha estado acechando.

Una vez que termino de revelar las nuevas fotografías que tomé esta noche me levanto del escritorio y observo mi trabajo. Tantas, pero tantas imágenes de Cat desde distintos ángulos, con distintas expresiones y distintos escenarios; todo a mi alrededor me hace sentir bestial.

 _ **So what you trying to do to me?  
Is like we can't stop, we're enemies**_

Cuando observo más detenidamente me doy cuenta de una peculiaridad: en algunas de las fotografías Cat está mirando directamente a la cámara con esas enormes orbes chocolate apuntando hacia mí, con el mensaje implícito gritando _atrápame._ Algunos podrían decir que es solo la percepción de la fotografía, pero no, ella y yo sabemos que no es así. Sonrío casi sintiendo colmillos sobresalir de mis labios.

Debo dejar que mi presa sepa que es peligroso jugar conmigo.

 _ **You're like a drug that's killing me  
I cut you out, entirely  
But I get so high when I'm inside you**_

* * *

La forma en la que camina es demasiado hipnotizante. De un lado al otro, de un lado al otro veo sus caderas moverse en un sutil compás mientras continúa con su recorrido despreocupado.

Estoy a una distancia prudente, sigilosa como un felino al acecho. Varias veces ha volteado hacia atrás y todas esas veces he pasado desapercibida: me pierdo entre la gente o finjo prestar atención a algún vendedor ambulante o algo por el estilo. Hay algunas otras veces en que su mirada choca durante unos milisegundos con la mía y es en uno de esos momentos en que no puedo soportarlo más, debo alejarme para no saltar sobre ella y poseer lo que por derecho es mío. En la naturaleza quien reclama algo es su poseedor.

 _ **Yeah you can start over  
You can run free**_

Rápidamente me dirijo hacia la tienda. Ya está oscuro por lo cual está cerrada pero tengo una copia de la llave y entraré por la parte de atrás sin problemas.

Tenía que alejarme de inmediato, mis instintos iban a dominarme, estaban ahogándome sin piedad y tomando el control de mi pensamiento, haciendo difícil respirar. Es que su poder de atracción es tan fuerte, no estoy segura de si ella está consciente o no pero siento todos mis sentidos aclamándola cuando estoy cerca.

Al abrir la puerta me inunda el penetrante aroma metálico de la sangre escurriendo de la carne que está colgada de los ganchos del techo. Entro, cierro la puerta y respiro profundamente, dejando al ambiente calmarme hasta que me pierdo observando los cadáveres colgar.

Estar aquí dentro siempre me ha relajado. _La sangre llama_ , y aunque sé eso no es a lo que se refiere el dicho da lo mismo, queda perfecto en la situación.

* * *

Una vez que decidí que era momento de irme recuerdo que escuché hablar a Cat con una de sus amigas sobre ir a una discoteca calle abajo. Sé que podría descontrolarme de nuevo pero no puedo resistirme y antes de darme cuenta estoy cruzando la puerta del lugar con la música resonando en mis tímpanos.

No hace falta que la busque demasiado pues además de ser fácil de localizar gracias a su fulgurante cabello juro que puedo sentir su presencia, oler su esencia a millas de distancia.

 _ **You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend is meant to be**_

Al principio todo se encuentra bien, hasta que un chico se le acerca y comienzan a hablar. Las intenciones de ese maldito son muy claras y no le toma mucho tiempo antes de que ella le indique que la siga afuera del lugar.

 _ **But you can't stay away from me**_

Con todo el odio que puedo sentir los sigo sabiendo que se dirigen a la casa de Cat.

 _ **You can pretend that it was me**_

El observar desde su ventana cómo ese tipo la toca y cómo ella reacciona ante esto me hace hervir la sangre, me hace querer arrancarle miembro por miembro a ese imbécil y dejarle a ella bien en claro que no puede hacer esto sin esperar consecuencias.

¿POR QUÉ, MALDITA SEA, POR QUÉ?

Lo hace a propósito, está jugando conmigo, burlándose de mí y eso me enfurece.

Tengo que pensar una razón lógica por la cual haría esto, pero, ¿Por qué? Si siente lo mismo que yo, ¿Por qué me hace esto? La tensión es demasiada no puede… un momento, ella debe imaginarme en el lugar de aquel tipo, ¡Sí, eso tiene que ser! debe estar haciéndolo para controlar sus instintos también, para poder sobrellevarlos sin que la asfixien, como dicen, _liberar tensión,_ ¡Pero claro!

Pero eso no quiere decir que lo perdonaré tan fácil.

 _ **BUT NO**_

* * *

Al día siguiente y luego de ese tan indeseable episodio todo continúa igual, relativamente.

Ahora me encuentro fuera de su ventana, esperándola, hasta que veo la luz de la habitación encenderse, anunciando su llegada.

Puedo oler su deseo, solo que tiene demasiado miedo como para aceptarlo y seguir sus instintos, eso es todo, es algo nuevo para ella.

 _ **No girl, don't lie  
You can't deny  
The beast inside**_

Cierro los ojos, repasando lo que debo hacer para terminar tanto con su espera como con la mía, y cuando siento la bestia apoderarse de mí los abro.

Estoy decidida, esta noche la tendré entre mis garras.

 _ **Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down, eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent from miles  
Just like animals**_

* * *

Jaja deben disculparme por esto, sé que es una locura, pero escuché la canción hasta hace apenas unos días y no iba a poder dormir tranquila si no le hacía un fic. Obviamente estoy hablando de **Animals** de **Maroon 5** , y también por obviedad este fic está inspirado tanto en la letra como en el video, y además un bono extra ya que también me basé en el cuento **El corazón delator** de **Edgar Allan Poe** que leí hace un tiempo; hice que Jade narrara de la misma manera, o al menos casi la misma que el narrador de ese cuento (si lo leen comprobarán lo que les digo).

En fin, muchas gracias por leer, deja un comentario por fisssss y si no es mucha molesta, o si no te acosaré igual que Jade (?) xDD

¡Besitos!


End file.
